It's-Not-A-Mario-Time!
by austin.todd.315
Summary: Set after New Super Mario Bros U. When BOT, the only Rival Technological Company Of GADD Science Incorporated, has struck and after they put Luigi in the Hospital and kidnap the rulers of Dark Land and The Mushroom Kingdom, Mario teams up with an unexpected ally in an unexpected alliance on his funniest and craziest adventure yet! It's a LOL with Mario and Bowser's Youngest Child!
1. Not Luigi's Day

Chapter One: Not Luigi's Day

**Okay, well, this is It's-Not-A-Mario-Time! And all, and I hope that you all enjoy my first Mario Fanfiction and my first Parody Fanfictions. The simple Toads and possibly others will be Unofficially named due to appearance and such. I hope that you all read, review and enjoy this Fanfiction! Awesome-Sauce. **

Mario lay down face first on his pillow on his bed. He, Luigi, Red's Twin Brothers, Red and the Yoshi Clan had had finished Liberated the Mushroom Tower from the Koopa Empire very early that morning, at 4:00AM exactly. The cleanup job throughout the day had been crazy. It was now 11:00PM, and there was a huge Blizzard in Toad Town, the Capital of the Mushroom Kingdom, a very large and Eco-Friendly Empire in the Mushroom World. Mario was out like a candle, but Luigi wasn't. Luigi was high-ranked at Gadd Science, and he was currently working n FLUDD. Previously, all of FLUDD'S Nozzles were only with their Software in it's Software, but the hardware could only hold the Hardware of two. Now, he was just finishing up so both the Software AND the Hardware were with all four Nozzles. There was not way that Luigi was so tired!

"I'm so tired." Luigi moaned.

When Luigi was done, FLUDD immediately started. FLUDD immediately began to look around in curiosity.

"What did you do, Luigi?" FLUDD asked in its Mechanical voice.

"I just now Upgraded you, FLUDD." Said Luigi. "I've been working on it for going on the past hour. Forty-Eight minutes and some amount of seconds."

"Oh," said FLUD, not the slightest amount of emotion in its voice.

"I'm off to hit the sack," said Luigi, leaving the room to his rom, which was right beside Mario's Room. Luigi then ende dup in a position that was very similar to Mario's.

Forty-Eight minutes later, at 11:0048PM, as both Bros were in there in those situations at the same time, AND it did take Luigi less than a second to be out like a candle, loud screams and Mechanical Roars erupted from outside the Mario House. FLUDD, being the sleepless resting Machine that it is, quickly transformed into the Hover Nozzle and hovered into Luigi's room. It hovered above Luigi and the water on the back of Luigi's head woke him up and he turned himself over on his back and FLUDD moved back ever so slightly.

"That water hurts and now it is right above my kid-maker!" Luigi scolded.

"There is something outside." Said FLUDD, not dignify8ng what Luigi had said with a response.

"Oh," said Luigi. "And how are you hovering without a pilot?"

"Wait? I'm not abloe to do that? Oh." Said Fludd with no emotion a tall. It stopped hovering and landed on the spot luigi was not enjoying a the moment.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Luigi quickly strapped Fludd on upon getting to the Livign Roomw her ehe ahd been working and noticed the commotion. A huge crowd fo Toads were running arou d in all possible directions while screaming their butts off. Oh, great, now that that was said we actually have butts on the street! In the middle of the crowd was a large, silver, robotic Bowser, exactly Bowser's shape and size. It was advancing towards the Mushroom Castle, which was just behind the Mario Home and the entrance was a few Meters away. Luigi quickly ran into Mario's room and Fludd, now as its Squirt Nozzle, painfully the back of Mario's head. Mario quickly turned over.

"WHAT?!"

"Mario! There is trouble outside1"

"So?"

"We are under attack!"

"So?"

"Thye Toads are in trouble!"

"So?"

"That's bad!"

"So?"

Luigi decided he was going to have to lie it through now.

"That means no more pasta!"

Mario flipped over with a Triple Jump, which oddly was used by Mario with the first jump instead of the third jump, not that there were any more jumps after that.

Mario, who, like Luigi, strangley slept with his Plumbing Equipment, Uniform and even Cap, ran towards the door, slamming into the walkl ace first and smashing through it, going all the way out of the Home this way, to the side when the Robot was in the front.

Luigi headed out of the front door. A Toad with pink spots was nearbye him. Luigi ran up to hhim.

"What's happening?" asked Luigi.

"The machine jus tcame out of no here." Said the Toad. The frown on his face appeared to be growing. "Please do something."

"Right." Said Luigi, right away.

Luigi ran after the amchine, who had just broke down the doors of the Castle. Luigi entered the Casdtle, and the Machine turned to face him. Luigi then noticed a surprising Logo on the robot.

"BOT." said Luigi.

BOT was the only Technoligical Company in the Mushroom World that was not totally under Gadd Scine. BOT was Gadd Scinece's Rival.

Luigi quickly somersaulted. The Machien turned back around to watch Luigi. Luigi was now in the path of where the Machine was going to before.

"Out fo my way." Said the Machine.

"Ditto." Said Luigi. The very next instant after hLuigi was doen speaking, Fludd squirted a huge amount of surging Water at the Machine. Said Machine opened its mouth and a yellow ball of Electricity collided with the H2O. It slowly but steadily traveled along the Water, eventually hitting Fludd's releaser. Both Fludd and Luigi were zapped painfully. Luigi, though in pain, even though Cahracter snever sweemed to be until the Final Blow, had no marks for whatever reason and WHY DIDN'T HE SHRINK?! ARENN'T THINGS STILL IN NEW SUPER MARIO BROS U?! Stood tall. Yep, Luigi stood tall. Luigi then switched Fludd to the Rocket Nozzle.

The robot glared at Luigi as-wait, WHAT?! The Robot GLARED?! Whatever. The Robot… glared at Luigi as the Nozzle charged up and then released. Luigi was soon towering voer the robot… followed by him hitting his head on the ceiling. Surprisingly, he stayed up there. He showed a Piece Sign.

"Don't try this at Home." Is all that Luigi wanted to say. He did say that, right before he came down with a plummet.

Luigie scooched back and wa snow against the wall, still on his but. The robot went inside it's Black Shell that had Golden Spikes And The Robot Bowser was now spinning against Luigi's kid-maker. It then leapt away.

"What is with Machine's and my kid-maker?" said Luigi as he chased after the fleeing Machine. He found the Machine grabbing Princess Peach in her bedroom As she screamed.

"I'll stop you!" shouted Luigi.

"Oh? But your time limit is up!"

"Huh?" said Luigi. The words TOO BAD! and a Bowser Symbol suddenly appeared on his body. Then the he fell down on his back in pain. The Robot fired two Electric Balls into Luigi ina row, then pause dand fired one more into him. It then had a Rocket similar to the Rocket Nozzle appeared on his bttmas it came out,a lthough this one was blue, and it sent him flying THROUGH THE ROFF before just falling near the distance, having gone up using H2O just like the Rocket Nozzle. It was like a different Version of FLUDD

Mario then entered the room. He noticed Luigi, now lying down on his belly, with a Toad with Red Spots and a Blue Vest standing over him.

"What happened, Red?" asked Mario.

"Bowser sent a Robot to capture Peahc and the Robot hurt Luigi." Red repkied fearfully."

"It wasn't… Bowser." Luigi muttered softly.

'Okay it was a Robot mad eBY Bowser and probably some of his minions." Said Mario.

"…No…" Luigi muttered back softly.

"Whatever." Said Mario. "I guess it was jus tmade by one of the two, or a lot of the minions with Bowser."

Luigi knew that Mario didn't get it, but he decided to stop, and remained silent, though still wincing from the pain.

"This is bad." Said Red. Yellow and Blue, who were also in the room, nodded.

"I know," said Mario. "No more PASTA!" everybody else glared at Mario.

**I hope this was too your liking. Please do drop a review on your way out. Ciao For Now!**


	2. Koopa Koopnappers

Chapter Two: Koopa Koopnappers

**This is, as you probably already guessed, more serious than your everyday Parody Fanfiction, especially when it is a Mario Parody Fanfiction. Hey, it has the storyline depending on it. Also, while the Koopalings are no longer Bowser's kids, they will be in this Fanfiction, even though it takes place directly after New Super Mario Bros U. Yes, they will be having a MAJOR MAJOR part in this -A-WE-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Bowser hung his head down low. He had been bested again. By Mario,Green Stache' and Toad's assistants. Bowser Jr. was crying like the hatchling he is, Larry was sulking in a corner, Morton had gone into his sound proof room to LET IT ALL OUT with Kamek's guidance, Wendy was crying, lying down under Bowser's throne with her brother while Bowser sat on it, Iggy ran off to Toad-Knows-Where, Roy was smashing things in his room, Lemmy was throwing him balls out of frustration for him to smash, as their rooms were connected, and Ludwig was gripping BVowser's throne. Theirwas nothing but pain in the eldest Child's eyes.

Their was usually drama when they lost a war, but this time in the Koopa Castle, it was worse. Ludwig and Larry then said the same ting at the same time.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

That brightened up Bowser Junior's Modd just a little. That was a line that Bowser had been told by Kamek when he was a kid. He passed it down to Ludwig when he was young. Ludwig had passed that line on o lemmy, Lemmy to Roy, Roy to Iggy, iggy to Wendy, Wendy to Morton, Morton to Larry, Larry to Bowser Jr.

"I. Absolutely. Hate. Mario. Yoshi. And. Green. Stache'." Said Bowser.

The others got out of their rooms.

"Cheer up dad." Said a now cooled down Roy.

"That reminds me," said Kamek. "I thought you guys were no longer Bowser's children.

"Yeah?" said Roy. "Well now .315 has remade us dad's children!"

"Hmph!" said Kamek. "I get NO CREDIT! I was the first antagonist of this FRANCHISE! Storyline wise, of course."

"Dad!" said Ludwig. "Whye were you the final boss of Yoshi's Island anyway? It had NOTHING to do with you!"

"It had everything to do with me." Said Bowser. "Mario and Green Stache' were a threat to me. Still though, Kamek was the main antagonist of every Yoshi's Island Game except for Yoshi's Story! I had nothing to DO wsith the kidnappings! I just shrugged off Green Stache's' presence!"

"Yeah,and hey made me look just like a Modern-Day-Version-Of-You!" said Bowser Jr.

"Yeah," said Bowser.

The conversation was cut off by a Green Yoshi crashing into the room. Everyyone jumped up, Bowser Jr. and Wendy hitting their heads on Bowser's throne.

"YOSHI!" shotuedan enraged Bowser. "Come to rub it in? WELL NOT TODAY!" He attacked Yoshi with a huge Blast of fire, fueked by his rage, but Yoshi merely swallowed it, and burped it baack out.

"AH!" shouted Bowser as the already exhausted Koopa was incapacitated. He lie down on his back. The oldest seven Koopalings got in the Koopa Clown Car, but a Bob-Omb came in it too.

"Uh-oh." They all said.

The Koopa Clown Carf was blown to bits as the Koopalings went sailing through the Koopa Castle in all directions, smashing through the ceilings and walls in all directions, and flying off in all directions. Kamdek went flyin after the retreating Yoshi, having been on his broomstick the whole time, even though he loste it ma y hours ago, and Bowser Juniorwas left alone.

"HEY! WHT ABOUT ME?! GRANFPA?! GIVE MEA LIFT!"

Nobody but a lone Koopa Troopa heard him. Bowser Junior got in his Koopa Clown Car Junior and took off.

"I'm paying Peach a visit,." Said the angry Prince. "She has some MAJOR explaining to do!" he added, as the Koopa Clown Car Junior drew it's Boxing Gloves and arms.

**More next time! Ciao For Now!**

**w!**


End file.
